Chuck vs His Wife
by Charahfan44
Summary: Sarah still doesn't remember, but she is still working with the intersect.  How long before they fall in love again?  Will they fall in love again?  Read and find out.


Chuck opened the door to his apartment, shut it behind him, and immediately plopped down onto the couch. Today had been hard; he and Sarah had to chase down Marcus Redding for four and a half miles. Chuck has burned out after two, while Sarah chased him down the whole way. Having the intersect really didn't make you any faster. He sighed, as all of his muscles ached. It had been almost six months after Sarah had lost her memories, and she hadn't gained any of them back. He didn't understand, how could she not remember him? How could she forget her husband? He knew it wasn't her fault, but his Sarah would've fought through it. He shook the thought, and turned on the TV. He kicked off his shoes, and folded his arms behind his head. As he flipped through the channels, he couldn't help but remember the times he did this with Sarah. Their day of relaxation, watching TV together, cuddled close. He missed her, but there was nothing he could do. They were just partners, and that's all they ever would be. No matter how hard he tried, this Sarah would never be his.

* * *

><p>"Yes general, five thirty is great." Sarah said into her iPhone4 as she sped across the highway pavement in her Lotus. She hung up the phone and took the next exit into Burbank. It didn't take her very long to arrive at Chuck's apartment, and she couldn't help but feel the familiarity when she walked through the courtyard. Of course, she had been here recently, but something felt <em>really <em>familiar. She had only been inside Chuck's place a few times, when he tried to help her remember or after a few missions. She walked up to his door and knocked, smiling at the grunt that came from behind the door. Chuck answered, rubbing his eyes open.

"Oh! Hey Sarah, uh...come in, come in." Chuck scrambled to clean his place a bit. Video games and empty pizza boxes surrounded the living room.

"It's fine, really. We have to leave as soon as possible anyway." Sarah replied to him rushing. He suddenly stopped and looked up at her.

"Another mission already?" He seemed disappointed.

"Yeah, Beckman says it's important." Sarah shrugged, feeling sympathetic. The only reason he had agreed to rejoin the CIA was to still have Sarah in his life. She didn't want that to be the only reason.

"Alright then, give me a sec to change. You can sit down if you want." He gestured to the clean couch, and then walked back to his room to change. Sarah sat down, placing her purse and keys next to her. She looked around and then picked up the remote. She looked at it, and accidentally pushed a button that turned on the TV. She jumped as the screen appeared and scared her. She tried to turn it back off, but stopped when she heard her own voice.

"_Chuck, you're a gift. You're a gift I never dreamed I could want or need and everyday I will show you that you're a gift I deserve. You make me the best person I could ever hope to be, and I want to spend and learn and love the rest of my life with you." _ What was this? Chuck had never shown this to her. However, he had obviously heard it, as he came rushing out of his room, turning off the TV.

"What was that?" She asked him.

"I'm so sorry; you weren't supposed to see that..." He rambled.

"What was that Chuck?" Sarah asked him again, but more firmly this time.

"Uh...that...that was our wedding." He looked guiltily at her.

"I want to watch it."

"Sarah, I really don't think th-"

"Please Chuck." Sarah begged. He couldn't say no to her, he wanted her to remember so badly. So he started it over, and he watched Sarah's eyes fill with tears as she watched the life she had forgotten. Chuck couldn't bear it. He couldn't just stand there and watch this video tear her apart.

"Sarah, we really don't need to watch this." He turned it off, right before the kiss.

* * *

><p>"Chuck! What are you doing?" Sarah snapped from in front of him. They were crawling through a tight space, trying to enter the building that held the important Intel, but Chuck had stopped as he found himself staring at Sarah's butt.<p>

"Uh, sorry. Thought I was going to sneeze." He thought of an excuse quickly.

"We can't afford to stop moving, keep going." She snapped again. They crawled through the space quickly, finally entering the building through an air vent a few moments later.

"Okay, what are we looking for exactly?" Chuck asked.

"A hard drive. It has all of the information on this guy Beckman told us about."

"Actually, Beckman told _you_ about him. I'm out of the loop here." Chuck whined.

"Just start looking would you?" Sarah rolled her eyes. She had been off since she had seen the video. They had landed in an office, and the two of them started searching every drawer possible. Chuck plopped down onto the computer, and ran a background scan, finding multiple files marked 'Lance Danes'.

"Uh, Sarah? What was this guy's name?"

"Lance Danes. Why?"

"Because I just found all the info." Chuck said. Sarah rushed over to where he was sitting, and stood behind him while he placed their own hard drive into the laptop and copied the information. They had locked the room, and the handle started to wiggle. "Someone's coming!" Chuck exclaimed. He tried to find a place to hide, but Sarah had pinned him to the floor and started to kiss him before he found a spot. His eyes widened at first, but he definitely started to kiss her back. He wrapped his arms around her a deepened the kiss, and felt her kiss him back. This was more than a cover kiss.

"What the?" A man with blonde hair walked into the room, followed by three guards. Sarah released Chuck, and stood up.

"I'm so sorry! We didn't know this was anyone's office." Sarah pretended to apologize as Chuck still laid on the floor.

"Yeah right." The man said as he noticed the flashdrive in his computer. Sarah whipped out her gun as quickly as possible, shooting one of the guards. The intersect made Chuck flash right into action. He flipped to stand up, and kicked his leg out to sweep the second guard. Chuck bent over, and Sarah rolled off his back, knocking the third guard out. The boss was the only one left, so Chuck tried to give him a roundhouse to the jaw, but failed. The man punched Chuck once, but Sarah jumped in with a final blow to the head.

"You okay?" Sarah asked, breathing hard.

"Uh, yeah. I think." Chuck stuttered.

"Good, let's get the rest of the data and go. More guards will be showing up pretty quickly." Sarah kept a watch out the door, while Chuck finished the download. Once it was finished, they left the same way they had come in. They jumped into the Lotus, and drove off.

"So, how about them bad guys?" Chuck laughed, trying to make a conversation.

"What about them?" Sarah asked. Chuck remembered that this Sarah didn't understand jokes. She had developed over time and learned to catch on because of him.

"Uh, nevermind." He sighed. The ride home was silent, but after an hour, Chuck was glad he could finally get out.

"I'll get this to Beckman. Good work today Chuck." Sarah smiled, and watched Chuck shut the door and leave. She sped off, feeling funny inside. Something was changing inside of her, and she didn't like it...yet.

* * *

><p>Sarah had kissed him. He remembered the first time, and it felt almost exactly like that. When they thought they were going to die...and Sarah kissed him. Now when someone was coming into the room...and Sarah kissed him. He had felt a spark, he knew he had. But, had she felt it too? Was his Sarah on her way back to the surface? Would she remember everything soon? Chuck couldn't process any of this. He had changed into his pajamas and fallen into bed. Would he be sleeping alone much longer? He needed to know what Sarah had felt, and he needed to know now.<p>

* * *

><p>"I didn't know who else to call." Sarah said into her phone.<p>

"What's up, Walker?" Carina Miller said on the other line.

"I kissed Chuck."

"That's great!" Carina forced her excitedness.

"It was just for cover, but it felt different." Sarah was confused about all of her emotions. After seeing the wedding video, she felt something for Chuck. But emotions like that don't just spring up out of nowhere. What was going to happen to her?

"Relax Walker; you were married to the guy. Feelings like that don't just disappear over night."

"I kind of still am married to him." Sarah whispered.

"What! Walker, are you crazy? You guys told everyone you were legally divorced!"

"I know, but I couldn't do it. He begged me to give him a chance to prove himself, and I let him."

"Man, you guys have a seriously messed up relationship."

"At least I have one." Sarah growled.

"Whoa there, keep the verbal assaults to yourself." Carina laughed.

"So what do I do?"

"Do you love him?"

"No. Yes. Maybe...I don't know." Sarah sighed.

"I say, get to know him better. Or start over. It's like starting a book over again. You just forgot you read it for a first time."

"Carina that's genius!" Sarah exclaimed.

"What is?"

"I'll go out and buy a notebook or something, and write down what happens from now on. So that I can look back a few years from now and see where we started over from." Sarah smiled.

"That would be called a diary, Walker. Man, you need some time away from spy business." Carina joked.

"Whatever." Sarah laughed. "But thank you so much. I really appreciate it."

"Any time. You really are the only friend I have." Carina hung up, and Sarah smiled to herself. She was going to give Chuck a chance, and it was all thanks to that one magical kiss.


End file.
